


Swing Scene 2.0

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: The swing scene, but it goes down differently and sees T.J. revealing his feelings for Cyrus. Will they mend their broken relationship and find something more?“You know what else you are?”Of course, T.J. was straight, and not even remotely interested in him. Right?“What?” he asked, bracing himself for the destructive impact of whatever words were going to come next.There was a pause. “The kindest, bravest, smartest and most wonderful person I know."“Will you be my boyfriend, Cyrus Goodman?”
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Swing Scene 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is rushed, sorry if it sucks, no trigger warnings are needed as far as I'm aware. Stay safe, I know America is a mess right now but you'll be okay, I promise. Look after yourselves and enjoy this!!! Don't forget to give this comments and kudos if you do!

“You can be a little annoying, you know that?”

Frowning slightly, Cyrus inched towards his crush, who had begun to move closer to thing, and began defending himself immediately-given that he was much more confident than he had ever been before, ironically with T.J. himself to thank for it. “Well, you can be oblivious.” They were getting closer and closer by the second. He didn’t know where this was going, but he didn’t sense any malice coming off T.J. He didn’t think so, anyway. 

His heart began to thud in his chest. They were even closer than before; he could see the golden flecks in T.J.’s eyes. His breath caught in his throat. Had they always been there? He searched the other boy’s eyes for a brief millisecond, before he responded to what he’d said. 

“Well, you can be very judgy.” T.J. pointed out, raising his eyebrows and causing Cyrus to almost wince, as though he’d been struck or physically injured. 

Admittedly he was a judgemental person, yes, but he had never intended to be. He just was. It was in his nature to do so, to psychoanalyse people. Then again, how could he not? His parents were Shrinks, after all. Being called both annoying and judgy had bothered him more than he was willing to let on-inherently, he was an insecure people, and this wasn’t helping him with his insecurities in the slightest.

But this wasn’t about that. It was about reconciling with T.J. and repairing their seemingly broken relationship after what had happened between them, at the end of the day. Although he’d recognised it to be wrong, T.J. still needed to apologise for bringing Cyrus to a meet up where someone would be in a possession of a gun, and for not leaving with Cyrus. Putting him in danger was bad enough as it was, but Cyrus had honestly been more concerned about T.J.’s welfare, because anything could have happened to T.J after Cyrus left; he’d worried about it that entire afternoon. 

He wanted to make sure that T.J. was okay now, too, after having ignored him for a whole week. He deserved happiness, after everything he’d done to try and change, to become a better person than he used to be. The guilt had been weighing down on his chest like a ton of bricks. Despite Buffy and Andi knowing best, he couldn’t help but feel like perhaps the decisions they made for him were suffocating. He’d felt very managed, to say the least. He did want to make things right with T.J., but how? Was this really the appropriate way to do so? Was it the best idea? He wasn’t sure, but he had to try, right? 

T.J. was close to him, so close it thrilled him and frightened him in equal measure. This inspired another confession, one that had been in the back of his mind for a while, a thought that had mostly entered his mind before he’d even known T.J, yet could still be applied to him today. 

“Well, you can be intimidating.” It was true, and especially when he was stood facing him, and so near to him, too. He tried not to let his voice shake or wobble. That would show weakness, and he was determined not to be weak. Not anymore. T.J. wasn’t the person that he used to be, and neither was he. 

T.J. tilted his head ever-so-slightly, and Cyrus was aware of the tension between the two of them, how close they were. He couldn’t tell at this point if the guy he liked was slightly annoyed, or if he was enjoying it in the odd way that he kind of was, too. There was no way of telling. 

“You know what else you are?” Annoyance oozed out of T.J.’s voice. Maybe he wanted to hear this. Maybe he didn’t. His heartbeat sped up further. They were so close now that if one of them took a step forward, they’d practically be on the verge of kissing. His insides melted at the thought of it. But, of course, T.J. was straight, and not even remotely interested in him. Right? 

“What?” he asked, bracing himself for the destructive impact of whatever words were going to come next, the figurative train that was going to run him over, the thoughts running around T.J.’s mind, the ones he seemed to be trying to release out into the open. He mentally tried to brace himself for whatever T.J. was going to say, knowing that he probably wasn’t going to like what was about to come next and waiting to get it over with already. 

There was a pause. “The kindest, bravest, smartest and most wonderful person I know,” the taller of the two boys confessed, his voice soft and gentle. Cyrus bit his lip and tried his best to contain a giggle, failing miserably in the process. 

“You really mean that?” he asked, looking T.J. straight in the eyes. There was no sarcasm there, no anger, nothing like that. Just tenderness and genuine sincerity, both of which lit up his eyes like sparkling emeralds. 

“Of course, I do,” T.J. whispered, his eyes shifting from Cyrus’ lips and back to his eyes, if he wasn’t mistaken. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Cyrus.”

He rubbed his eyes, blinking fast. Surely this couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t be. Could it? “Teej, I don’t know what to say, I’m flattered, I mean, I had no idea you felt this way about me…” 

T.J. scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Actually, um, I’ve got a confession to make. I, uh, like you as more than a friend.” 

Now, that was a shock to him. He was gearing wrong, he had to be. He stepped back a little, out of sheer surprise. “WHAT?!” 

T.J. had turned an attractive shade of magenta. “Underdog,” he started. The nickname Cyrus absolutely adored. “I’m so sorry if I’ve made you feel uncomfortable or anything, I know you’re probably straight and that even if you weren’t, you don’t like me back, but I thought you deserved to know the truth. Besides, nearly losing you has reminded me of how strongly I feel about you.” 

There was a shocked silence. “T.J., I- “ 

“I’ll go,” T.J. announced, sadness tinging his voice, but Cyrus grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“No, stay,” the darker-haired boy insisted, pulling his crush towards him.

“Why?” T.J. asked bitterly. “So that you can tell me you’re straight and politely reject me, telling me we can still be friends? Because I know all of that already, unless you don’t want to be friends, which I understand too, given how I’ve acted recently and everything- “ 

Cyrus squeezed T.J.’s hands reassuringly. “I’ll let you in on a secret,” he whispered, smiling. “I like you, as more than a friend, too.” 

T. J’s jaw practically dropped on the floor; his eyes comically wide. “You do?” 

“Yes. Would you like me to prove it to you?” His composure regained; T.J. smirked. 

“If you wish.” 

That was all he needed. Leaning forward, he cupped T. J’s face into his hands lovingly, and leaned forward with T.J. mirroring his actions, and they kissed. They kissed, and it was sweet and gentle and perfectly imperfect, awkward yet caring and brilliant. Neither of them could have possibly asked for more. 

When they broke away for air, Cyrus whispered, “that was exhilarating.” 

At this, T.J. laughed, his smile a mile wide. “You can say that, again.” He took a deep breath. “Will you be my boyfriend, Cyrus Goodman?” 

He giggled, everything feeling surreal and dream-like. How had he been so lucky that his life had come to this? Needless to say, he was certain of his answer before it had even arrived. 

“There’s nothing I would love more than that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this, stay safe and have a great day! Don't forget to give this kudos and comments if you enjoyed reading this fanfiction, it would really make my day!!! Thank you for your support, I seriously appreciate it, and look after yourself! :)))


End file.
